Reading is one of my favorite things to do
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: -Reading is one of my favorite things to do, not so much out loud...- is the whole title; my quizilla friend, XxTheUnknowableGirlxX, wrote this for me. It's between Snape and a student. LEMON!


-Reading is one of my favorite things to do, not so much out loud...-

I glanced up as the piece of parchment hit my elbow and landed on the table. Smiling I unfolded it and read.

"He's looking at you again."

Blushing I fluttered my green eyes to Luna and then to Professor Snape. If he had been looking my way, he wasn't now.

Scribbling quickly, I tossed the parchment back to Luna.

"No he isn't."

I stirred my potion and added a few more ingredients. I looked down as the parchment landed back on my desk.

"Oh yes he was. With lust in his eyes."

Glancing around carefully, I wrote my response and tossed the note back to Luna.

"I wish."

Glancing nervously at Snape and then back at Luna, she continued to focus on her cauldron. The Parchment fell on my desk again.

"LOL. I can imagine what you wish." Luna had written.

Feeling a little wicked, I quickly wrote.

"Oh just Severus, naked and shagging me from behind as I lay across his desk."

I tossed the note back to Luna, who flushed as she read it. Scribbling frantically, Luna lobbed the parchment back in my direction.

We both gasped loudly as a large hand flew up and snatched the note from mid air. I flushed deeply as Professor Snape strode up the aisle and settled himself behind his desk. I watched in horror as he slowly unfolded the note and began to read. When he was done, his face remained impassive. He folded the note, stood, and slipped it in his pants pocket.

Fearing the worst, I was mystified when he did not say or do anything.

We watched as he barked at a Gryffindor who had failed to stir their potion correctly and then moved on to torment a Hufflepuff who had added ingredients in the improper order.

Luna and I glanced fearfully at each other. Surely this was not an infraction he would just overlook?

As the minutes ticked by, I tried to focus on my potion. Thirty minutes had passed with no response from Snape. I found myself becoming lost in my potions task again.

I jumped when a warm body pressed against my back. Wide eyed, I stared straight ahead as a large hand settled on my waist and lightly caressed me through my robes.

"See me after class, Ms. Liear," he whispered in my ear, his mouth so close; his lips tickled my skin. He was gone again before I had a chance to nod my head.

I glanced over at Luna who mouthed, "What?" to me. Shrugging my shoulders I glanced nervously at the Potions Master.

The end of class arrived too soon for me. Sitting nervously I watched as the other students filed out. When everyone was gone, Snape flicked his wand and the dungeon doors swung shut and locked. Standing behind his desk, he motioned for me to approach his desk.

I slowly made my way up and stood before him, my head bowed.

"Remind me why you are here at Hogwarts again, Ms. Liear?" He asked in his silky baritone voice.

"To review and take the Newt exams," I whispered quickly.

Glancing up at him, I was surprised to see him unhooking his outer robes and lowering them off his shoulders.

"That's right." He murmured, as he tossed his robes on his chair. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out the folded piece of parchment. Holding it out to me, he forced me to take a step closer to his desk to take it from his hand.

"Will you please read this to me?" He asked; his voice silky. "And be sure to identify the writer as you do."

I took a deep breath and began to read slowly, my voice shaking slightly. "Luna writes 'He's looking at you again.' I responded, "No he isn't.""

I glanced up when he interrupted me; I was surprised to see that his nimble fingers were unbuttoning the tiny buttons on his brocade waistcoat.

"And tell me. Who is the 'he' mentioned?"

"You, Sir." I croaked; my voice barely a whisper.

"Me." He repeated. "Please continue."

I lowered my head and begin reading again. Snape had raised his arm and was unbuttoning the tiny buttons at his cuff.

"Luna says, 'Oh yes he was, with lust in his eyes.' I wrote, 'I wish," I glanced up and noticed that the Potions Master had finished with one cuff and had moved on to the other.

"Luna wrote, 'LOL.'" he interrupted me again.

"LOL?" He asked, shrugging off his waistcoat and tossing it on his chair with his robe.

"Laugh out loud, Sir," I explained as I took a tiny step back. Professor Snape had moved to the front of his desk. He was wearing a crisp white shirt. He leaned against his desk and stretched out his long legs. "Go on." He whispered.

"LOL. I can imagine what you wish." I read; my face crimson. "I wrote, 'Oh just Severus, naked and shagging me from behind as I lay across his desk.'" My voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"You didn't get to read Ms. Lovegood's response, did you?" he asked, tilting his head at her, he motioned her to continue.

"Luna wrote, 'You hussy. Why don't you just grab him?'" I hung my head as I finished reading.

"Ahhh. Interesting advice. Don't you think Ms. Liear?" He held out his hand for the note. I was forced to step even closer to him to hand him the note. Placing it on his desk, he looked back at me. "How old are you now?" He asked.

"Seventeen." I answered.

Reaching up, he began to unbutton his white shirt. "Seventeen." He repeated. "An adult now, wouldn't you say?"

"I would. Yes, Sir." I struggled to make my voice sound firmer, stronger.

I watched both fearful and fascinated, as he pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked in his black pants. He finished unbuttoning, but did not remove the shirt, leaving it to hang open. I caught a glimpse of pale muscles, covered lightly with black hair.

"So tell me Ms, Liear." His voice sultry, "Are these the ruminations of a schoolgirl or the desires of a woman?"

I gasped as his hand darted out lightening fast and grabbed mine; I stumbled against his chest as he pulled me forward and locked his hands behind my back. Finding myself pressed against Snape's lean muscular body I was unable to speak.

"Come now, Jazmin." He pulled me even closer to him; I could feel the hard length of his excitement pressed against my stomach. "I need an answer. I will tell you that if they were mere ruminations and not true desires," he pointed his wand towards the door. It unlocked and opened slightly. "I would suggest you leave now and I would encourage you to do it, very, very quickly." He removed his hands from my waist, freeing me to leave.

I looked over my shoulder at the open dungeon door. Turning back I looked directly into his black eyes.

"And if they are my true desires?" I asked huskily, pressing myself against him slightly.

"Well," he said slowly, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I would tell you that I share your desires and I would offer you one last chance to leave before I ravage you."

I continued to stare into his eyes. I was shaking slightly, from both fear and the desire his words had ignited in me. I slowly raised my hand to his chest. Hesitating and unsure, I placed my hand on his shoulder instead.

Smirking he reached up and gently grabbed my hand. Lowering it to his chest, he brushed aside his open shirt and placed my palm on his bare chest. Leaning in closely he whispered ominously. "I'm sure you realize that it would be very unwise to tease me."

Our eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity to me. I jumped when he straightened up suddenly.

"Very well." He waved his wand and the door shut and locked again. Grabbing me up in his arms, he pressed his lips firmly against mine. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and rubbed delectably against mine. I returned his kiss fervently, clinging to his shoulders.

As his hands roamed my body and his tongue danced against mine. My mind was screaming, "I'm kissing SNAPE. Oh Gods. I'm kissing SNAPE! Oh Gods, he feels wonderful."

Not sure where to put my hands, I clung to his shoulders and kissed him back fervently. I didn't know how long we stood there kissing passionately, but it felt so good I could have kissed him all day.

When he finally broke the kiss, we were both flushed and panting.

After struggling to control his breath, Snape finally spoke. He reached down and picked up the note. "Now, as exciting as 'shagging you over my desk' sounds," he said, his voice low and sexy. "I've actually fantasized about something a bit more urbane for our first time."

"You've fantasized about having sex with me?" I whispered, clearly taken aback.

Smiling down at me Snape hugged me tightly around the waist. Chuckling, he straightened up, easily lifting me off my feet. I gasped when he suddenly spun around in a circle.

Blinking, I saw we were no longer in the potions classroom. Instead I was standing in a faintly lit room, facing an ornate four poster bed. It was covered with a rich black blanket. Snape stood behind me, his hands resting lightly on my shoulders.

"We couldn't have just apparated," I murmured, almost to myself. "That's impossible."

"Just a little magic of my own." He whispered in my ear.

"So this is your…?" I said nervously.

"Bedroom." He finished for me.

"And that is your…?

"Bed." Reaching over my shoulders, he unhooked my school robes and tossed them aside. He shrugged out of his white shirt. My stomach fluttered as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Lightly kissing my neck, he unhooked my cotton bra and let it fall to the floor. Still kissing my neck, he picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed.

Taking his wand he waved it over my stomach and muttered. I felt warmth in my middle and guessed he had performed a contraceptive spell.

I watched fascinated as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered them along with his boxers. "Your eyes they are the most beautiful green even with the specks of black. And your hair; so long and almost a white blond." Severus murmured.

I let my eyes travel over his naked body. He was beautiful. Pale and well muscled, a light spattering of black hair, covering his chest, arms and legs. My eyes widened as I looked between his legs, his cock stood erect, looking large and heavy. I moaned softly as he slid onto the bed next to me, his naked body pressing against me.

I sighed as his hands and lips began to roam over my body. Every touch caused me to moan as he gently nipped at my neck.

"Sir." I said, my voice shaking.

Snape rose up on his arms and smiled at me. "Jazmin." He said slowly, "While I am finding it oddly erotic, you calling me "Sir" in bed. I think that Severus would be more appropriate at this juncture in our relationship, don't you?"

I nodded my head. "Severus. I think I should tell you that I…." My voice failed me. Trying again, "I'm a…" Again I faltered.

"What are you trying to say, Jazmin?" He asked, his hand rubbing my stomach.

"I'm a virgin." I hissed.

His hand stopped moving and lay heavily on my stomach. Nervously I turned to look at him, his face was impassive.

Taking his silence as disappointment or maybe even disgust, I struggled to sit up. "I'll just leave now." I whispered.

Pushing me back lightly, Severus whispered, "I did not ask you to leave. I am just shocked. I had assumed that you and Mr. Diggory had…" His voice drifted off.

I shook my head. "That is one of the reasons we broke up. He wanted to, I didn't."

"Yet you are here now. With me." He sounded confused.

"I guess it wasn't sex I objected to, it was just sex with Cedric I wasn't keen on." I said bitterly. "I guess I wanted my first time to be, special." I blushed hotly, embarrassed by how childish I sounded.

"Special." He whispered. Leaning over he captured my lips in a kiss, his tongue rubbing tenderly against mine. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at me. I was surprised by the tender look on his face. "I am honored." He said deeply. "I will try to make it a memorable experience."

He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me gently to him. Kissing me tenderly, he groaned softly, "You are so beautiful. I have wanted to touch you for so long."

I gasped as his large hand lightly cupped my breast. His thumb brushed over the harden nipple, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through my body. He moved his hand to the other breast and massaged it gently.

Leaning in I kissed him, my tongue entering his mouth to dance gracefully with his. Pushing lightly on his shoulder, I urged him to lay flat on his back. Gazing down at him, I began to run my fingers over his chest He flinched a little as I lightly pinched his nipple. Slowly my hand traced lower. Gently I rubbed and tugged at the black hair on his stomach. Tenderly, I ran my finger in his belly button. He watched, transfixed, as I methodically explored his torso.

His cock was throbbing and begging to be touched. He moaned when my hand slipped slowly down his stomach. I paused, my hand not moving, clearly unsure about what to do next. Taking my hand gently in his, Severus wrapped my fingers around his aching cock.

"Touch me." He hissed in my ear.

I was amazed at the feel of him. The skin was velvety soft to the touch. But at the same time he was so hard and big. I slid my hand up and down experimentally.

Glancing nervously at him, I squeezed tightly. I was surprised when he moaned as I increased my pressure. Moving up to the head, I rubbed my tiny thumb over the tip, feeling the texture and running my finger over the slit. Feeling more confident, I reached between his legs and lightly grasped his balls, gently palming them with my hand.

Severus had closed his eyes and was reveling in the feeling of me touching him. He gasped audibly when he felt my lips tenderly kiss the head of his cock. Opening his eyes, he looked down at me. I smiled sweetly at him and licked the head of his penis.

"Oh Merlin." He hissed, staring at the wicked look that had come over my face. Groaning he pushed back my hair and watched me take his cock into my mouth.

Experimentally, I ran my tongue over the velvety tip. Encouraged by the sounds and the look of sheer pleasure that had come over his face, I continued to suck and lick his cock.

(Sev momentary POV)

(Severus felt like he should stop her, but her mouth on him felt better than anything he had experienced in such a long time, he was powerless to push her away. Moaning, he lay back and enjoyed the sensations.)

I watched his face as I licked and ran my tongue across his cock. I was amazed and thrilled by the look that had come over his face. Reaching down, I lightly cupped his balls again. I was surprised when he eyes flew open wide.

"Stop, stop, stop." He groaned, lightly pushing at my head. "Oh Merlin. Please stop." Taking my lips away, I watched as he collapsed back, panting.

"Not good?" I asked.

"Oh Gods." He moaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "Quite the contrary. It was too good." He groaned. "We were rapidly approaching a finish I don't think either one of us are prepared for."

"Oh." I said, slightly confused. I crinkled my forehead. Turning to look at him, I understood, "Oh." I smiled wickedly.

I made my way back up the bed and lay next to him. I smiled as he struggled to regain control.

"Are you quite sure you're a virgin?" He asked, pinning me with his black eyes.

I laughed, "Well I think I would remember having had sex before."

"And you have never done that before?" He asked; disbelief in his voice.

"No." I blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it was quite," he paused, searching for the correct word, "Extraordinary." He finished.

My blush deepened until I was almost crimson. "Well," I started slowly, "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I am completely incapable when it comes to sex."

Severus rolled over and begin running his large hands over my body. "Please tell me you did not read a book."

I gasped as one of his long fingers delicately entered the wet folds between my legs and begin to rub gently.

"Of course not," I moaned, "That would be ridiculous."

He had begun to kiss and nibble lightly down my stomach. He paused and stared at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"I watched a video." I admitted softly."Hermione suggested a book though..."

I gasped again when he chuckled, his lips tickling my stomach.

"Ms. Liear watching pornography." He said lightly, tsking with his tongue.

"Oh no, Sir." I cried, "Not pornography. An instructional video."

He chuckled again, as he continued teasing me between my legs and kissing my stomach.

"And pray tell, what was the name of this instructional video?" He murmured, dipping his head even lower down my body.

"A Beginner's Guide to Fellatio and…"I trailed off, breathing hard.

"And?" He drawled the word out, his face now poised between my legs; his breathe lightly teasing the fine hairs there.

"Cunnilingus," I cried, as his tongue dove into my soft center. "Oh Gods." I moaned.

I had never imagined anything could feel so good. My hands grasped at his head involuntarily, fingers twisting in his silky black hair.

I choked back a near scream as his tongue flicked over my clit.

"Apparently your Instructional video didn't prepare you for everything." He whispered; his lips soft against my most sensitive spot.

"Oh God, no." I moaned and arched my back as he licked me deeply from my hole all the way up to my clit.

Severus thrilled at the sweet taste of me. He remained focused on my clit, licking it gently, sliding his tongue over it in long strokes. I rewarded him with small moans and sighs of pleasure.

Still licking, he slowly eased his finger into my hot tight core. I tensed momentarily, but then relaxed as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of me.

(Severus' short POV)

(Severus' cock ached to be inside of her wet tight pussy. But he knew she would be more relaxed and ready to accommodate him after an orgasm. He slowly added another finger inside of her, stretching her gently.)

I was incapable of speech. Every nerve ending in my body seemed to originate from in between my legs. The feel of his wet tongue was beyond description. My muscles begin to tense in response to my approaching orgasm.

(Severus' short POV)

(Severus could tell by her breathing and the twitching of her muscles that she was close. Pumping his fingers in and out a little faster, he felt her interior muscles clamp down on his fingers. Smiling to himself, he continued his administrations to her clit.)

I bucked wildly against him as I came, moaning loudly and gripping his head.

(Severus' short POV)

(He raised his head and watched her face as Jazmin climaxed. He had never before seen anything so amazing or so beautiful.)

Crawling up my body, he held himself above me with his arms.

"That was amazing." I panted, staring up at him. "I've never felt anything like that before. It never feels like that when I do it myself." I blushed hotly when I saw his evil grin.

"So," he hissed slowly. "Not only does Jazmin Marie Liear watch pornography, she touches herself in that special place." Leaning down he purred in my ear. "What do you think about when your hands are between your legs?"

I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, I smiled up at him. "You. Fucking me."

He froze for a moment and stared down at me. "Astonishing." He whispered, grasping his cock he begin to slide the head up and down my wet slit.

"Severus" I moaned. "What do you fantasize about?"

"This," he growled and gently pushed the tip of his cock into my hot waiting pussy. Knowing that I was a virgin, he refrained from just plunging into me. But it was taking all his willpower to maintain his control.

I clung to his back as he gently eased the head of his cock in and out of my opening. Holding his breath, he pushed into me a little further. I gasped a little. He was big and I was so tight. But my passage was slick enough that he could slide himself gently in, he paused and thrust himself in and out, allowing me to adjust to the feel and his size.

Pushing in again, he felt her barrier. "Jazmin." He whispered, kissing me gently. "This may hurt. I'm sorry." He caught my mouth in a passionate kiss and thrust his hips forward. I squealed into his mouth. When he was fully in me, he hugged me tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "So sorry. Are you alright?"

I was shocked by his tenderness and seemingly genuine concern. "Yes," I nodded, "Can we just lay here a moment?"

"Mmmmmm," he moaned softly, kissing me all over my face. "Of course we can."

I lay there and explored the feelings I was experiencing. I felt safe and warm in Snape's arms. The sharp burning pain between my legs was easing and being replaced by a feeling of warmth and fullness. Experimentally I flexed my vaginal walls and was surprised to hear him moan.

"You can feel that?"

Oh Merlin, yes," he moaned, "and it feels wonderful."

Flexing again I was surprised to feel his cock twitch inside of me.

Grabbing his back, I pulled myself tightly against him, thrusting myself harder on his cock. I moaned in surprise at how good it felt.

Severus moaned with me and began to move his hips slowly, dragging his cock in and out of me.

(Severus' short POV)

(Moving carefully he was pleased to see an expression of lust on Jazmin's face, rather than pain.)

I was shocked, yet again, at how good it felt. Digging my fingernails into his back, I thrust my hips up to meet his, urging him to move faster.

Thrilled by my encouragement, Severus began to speed up his hips, thrusting faster and deeper. He glanced down at my face. My eyes were half closed and I was frantically licking my lips.

(Severus' short POV)

(Unable to tear his eyes away from her face, Severus was amazed at his good fortune. She felt just as good as he imagined she would, wet and tight against his cock. He wanted to make love to her forever. As he continued thrusting in and out he watched as her mouth dropped open and she begin to pant.)

He thrust harder and faster, groaning as I scratched his back with my blunt nails.

"Oh Severus." I cried as my muscles clamped down on his cock and my body twitched.

(Severus' short POV)

(Moaning he thrust deeper, his orgasm rising from the pit of his stomach. He spasmed against her as cum shot out of him into her warm body. His hips thrust involuntarily forward a few more times before he collapsed on his back next to her, panting heavily.)

We lay there panting, enjoying the afterglow of the shared orgasms.

I was the first to break the silence. "That was, that was…" I struggled for the precise word, "Magnificent." I sighed.

Severus turned his head and gazed at me seriously. "Yes, but was it special?"

Rolling to my side, I stared at him trying to decide if he was being serious or not. His face as emotionless and impassive as ever.

Reaching over, I gently placed my hand on his cheek. "I will remember it until the day I die." I said sappily.

He smirked at me and kissed my palm. Despite his smirk, I could see that he was pleased with himself.

We lay together, talking quietly. I was shocked to discover how affection Professor Snape was; as we spoke he never stopped rubbing my back or my arms.

^-^ The End ^-^


End file.
